Life Goes On
by Pippin15
Summary: All journies come with meetings and partings..and... meetings... and reunions.D has accepted yet annother job. He soon finds himself taking on rescue missions he had not intded to, and to his discontent, saving the human race. Can D do it alone?
1. Chapter 1

**VERY VERY IMPORTANT**

I am basing this fan fiction off the **book** _Vampire Hunter D_, not the movies or series (Don't worry same characters, same plot …everything I swear!..accept…)…this may cause some confusion as to a specific term used in the book, differing from the term used in the movie. The term for half vampire and half human is spelt DHAMPIR in the book. That is what I am using. Also, some of the characters have different characteristics…well..only one that I am aware of...Doris Lang…in the book she has long black flowing hair. I was informed that in the movie, she had short blonde hair…I am very sorry if I have confused you even more….i apologize for the inconvenience… and you may throw rotten tomatoes at me.

enjoy!-

thank you very much! Christi!

**T**he sun was just setting. The sky was painted with pinks and reds, and golds, all fading into the deep color blue, which supplied the Village below with stars. A stedy wind blew, rustling all of the trees in May Village.

This village was quite small, and very quiet. This was because of the woods surrounding its entirety. No one dared venturing off into these woods , for they belonged to one of the nobles, one of the most high and ancient vampires. Even in daylight, the only travelers ever daring enough to take this risk were only hunters.

In the Village bar, sat two men, amongst many others, who were drunk, or ranting. These two men however, were on some sort of business conference. One man wore a button down white shirt with khaki pants. He had white hair and a white beard. He sat with a cane at his side, and looked to be in his early sixties. The other man, wore all black. He had long black hair, that hung below his chin, and wore a wide hat, covering most of his face from eyesight. In some peoples perspective, they might call him beautiful. He sat with a long sword around his back, and looked to be in his twenties.

"I assume you do realize the cost of this…considering you used to be one." The youth spoke in a monotone voice. The old man shook his head. "Listen…" The old man started, trying to peak under the young mans hat to look him in the eye; no use. " I know the hunter's code. I know they only stick to hunting their prey, and that is strictly it…"

The youth shifted in his seat. "Ill pay you double the amount…if you bring my daughter back." The man said putting a mouth gaping amount of money onto the table. The man in black looked down at the money, then back up at the man. His red eyes stared into the bloodshot brown of the old man's. "If you want my guarantee of your daughters safety, you will pay me triple." The youth spoke with no emotion.

The old man's eyes lit up, and at the same time he smiled at the young hunters spunk.. He hadn't any hope the hunter would even accept bringing her back, in what ever condition he wanted. A vampire hunter strictly kept to their code most of the time, never getting involved in a problem that was not theirs, unless it was the slaying of their pray, and had good money involved.

"Deal!" The man slapped more money on the table. The youth gathered it up, and counted it. "I will slay the thief, and bring your daughter back as I find her on my arrival." He looked back up at the old man with a sort of confused look. "tell me ex hunter….you don't mind asking for another to do your work? Even with a hunter's sense of pride?" He asked.

The old man sighed. To have another hunter do your work, was considered humiliating, weather you were wounded or old, which in this case the man was both. "I have put aside my foolish pride. I ask you now, to go save my daughter, and slay the noble that has taken her from me." The old man said bowing his head.

"Curious…how was a hunter like you able to have a wife?" The young man in black asked out of character. The man chuckled. I was traveling and met her. We started to talk and well it just happened. Id say the only reason why she married me was because she fell in love with another Vampire hunter she said she couldn't have. I guess the my job is what attracted her, or reminded her of him." The man said.

The youth stood up from the table placing the money in his pocket. The old man called out to him. "By the way, my name is…."

"Miles Clear." The youth finished for him. "I have heard about you and your accomplishments." The youth said looking back over his shoulder to the man. "And you are D….aren't you…..I have heard about you too……you're a dhampir aren't you?" The old man asked. The vampire hunter known as D looked strait back ahead, and started to head for the door. "My wife told me all about you…."

D stopped dead in his tracks. What was this man talking about. He couldn't possibly mean…..

D looked back at the man, then back at the door, and walked out of the bar.

The hunter looked up at the deep blue night sky, then mounted his horse. He took off, heading for the entrance of the woods, for that vary same noble who owned the woods, had kidnapped the ex hunters daughter.

D never looked back as he rode closer and closer to the entrance, thinking to himself. "Why the hell did you take that job! she's dead no doubt!" came a strange voce from a little it below his head. "good money…..now quiet." D muttered. "You just took it because you think its that spunky girls daughter didn't you?"

"Quiet!"

**A**era looked out the window of the castle. It had been five months since she had been outside, and she knew, she may never step foot out there again.

All of these sad girl's thoughts disappeared, when she was distracted from the loud lock of the door, and the noise of the oak door opening. In walked the noble, Count Darious. He was dressed in all black, his blond hair slicked back, his red eyes examining the beauty that stood before him.

"Good evening my lord." Aera said gloomily, bowing to him. The Vampire stood there still, examining her. He took in her beautiful long blond hair, her slender figure, and then stopped when a little bulge of her belly caught his eye. He smiled ecstatically, revealing his sharp pearly fangs, and walked over, placing his right hand over her stomach.

"Wonderful." The condemned creature said to himself. He looked at Aera who looked away. The vampire noticed her unhappiness. "Woman, you should be proud to bare my child…especially being a human." He said looking at her neck, brushing away her hair. "I shall keep you a human for the child's sake….but one bite would not hurt…." Count Darious said opening his mouth to sink his fangs into her neck.

A sound of a woman clearing her throat prevented this bloodthirsty creature from indulging such wants. Count Darious looked up to see his wife Sarah, who did not look at all amused. Her black hair hung just below her waist, and her log flowy red dress reflected off the mood she was in. her pale face showed anger and jealousy.

The count stood up, and left the room, leaving Aera and Sarah alone. Aera sat down on her bed fiddling with her off white skirt. She watched as Sarah looked around her stone room.

It was a pleasant room, for being a vampires slave and plaything. It had windows, and heating. The floors were mad of a gray stone, as the walls were too.

"I can see you are with child…" Sarah hissed. "….yes ma'am." Aera answered. "How many moth?" She asked trying to keep c calm tone. "Five." Aera replied. Sarah growled.

This woman hated Aera. She even disliked her husband for what he had done.

Sarah marched out of the room, and down the dark dank misty halls of the castle. She arrived in the dining area to find her husband sitting at the mahogany table, looking out the window.

"She is with child…5 months!" Sarah yelled in rage. "I know…it's wonderful." The count exclaimed. "How dare you do this!" Sarah yelled. In a flash, the noble stood up from the table, and slapped his wife across her face. "HOW DARE YOU TELL ME WHAT TO DO AND WHAT NOT TO DO! THIS IS MY CASTLE!" he roared. "I need a child that is half…and you obviously can't give me one now can you? That woman shall bare my dhampir child, and you shall see how my plan will work. Now go to your room!" he yelled.

Sarah started to walk off teary eyed, when she heard his voice again. "And don't go near Aera….ever."


	2. Chapter 2

Aere awoke to a beautiful sunny day. She slipped out of her bed, and walked over to the curtains, opening them, allowing the sun to shine down and caress her porcelain skin. As she looked out the window, she could the beautiful woods.

Aera stepped out of her room, and walked down the long dark corridor, the damp dark rocks chilling her bare feet as she made her way to the dining area. The nobles were asleep. She decided to eat now, and not disturb them.

As she arrived, she found a plate of food out on the dark wood table, put there for her from the robots that manage the castle while the masters slept.

Aera sat down, and ate quickly, wanting to make it back to her room, just incase. She was always cautious like this. Area stood up from the table, and walked back to her room. Passing by another window in the hallway, she looked out into the woods. She was never allowed to go outside, and it bothered her, she loved being outside.

A strange moving figure in the distance caught her eye. What's is that? She asked herself. Could it possibly be…a man? Aeras eyes widened when she realized the Nobles would soon awake to take care of this man problem.

Area quickly made her way back to her room, but on the last turn of the corridor, she noticed the hallway was already abnormally darkened, and there in the front of her doorway stood Darious.

"You are to get in your room and stay there….we have company." The noble demanded. Aera quickly walked into her room without giving a sideways glance toward the noble. As her door closed behind her, she heard the noble lock her in. She sat on her bed, listening carefully for anything that may make a noise.

D dismounted his horse, and followed the directions given from the electronic voice, into the castle. As he walked down a dark damp hallway, he sensed a presence…or perhaps two.

"Welcome do our home." A bone chilling voice spoke from the darkness. D looked to the direction, to see the Count step forward. "We were both wondering when a hunter would come here." He said looking at D's long sword.

"here is something about you… that is different from all the other hunters I have slain…" The count said. Perhaps you are…I'm sorry…..where are my manners……I am Count Darious….." He said with a demonic grin.

"I have come here to slay you…..and take the girl." D said in a monotone voice. The count frowned. "Im sorry, but I believe she is quite occupied in her lifestyle at the moment to leave….." He replied.

D looked to his left, where a stone wall was. He could sense this girl just behind it, listening to every word they were saying.

D drew his sword. "and now, you go to hell……" D ran full speed toward the count, his blade pointing to the vampire's chest. Even as fast as D was traveling, by the time he reached the count, he had disappeared. D was shocked. he had been moving about as fast as the speed of sound. For the count to be gone by the time he had reached the spot, he must have been traveling even faster than the speed of sound!

D looked around. He could not see the count anywhere, not to mention, he could not sense him either. D looked back to the room, where the girl was. He now sensed someone else in there…could it be the Count trying to escape with his new servant?

D ran to the door and kicked it down, the heavy mahogany wood crashing to the floor with a loud boom. As the dust settled back to the floor, D noticed a figure sitting on the bed. it was a woman…was it the hunters daughter?

"Good afternoon fellow hunter….." The woman's voice spoke with lust and seduction.

"Where did the Count, and the girl go?" D demanded more than asked, yet still in his deep monotone voice.

"Im afraid I cannot answer that question…..im just here to keep you…..occupied." The woman grinned revealing white fangs.

The vampire sitting on the bed trailed her eyes down D's body, and then gazed back up to his face, where the brim of his hat rested just above his eyebrows, revealing deep dark eyes, and very masculine eyebrows. He was truly gorgeous.

Darious tells me your not an ordinary hunter…..now why is that?" She asked. D stood silent. The woman stood up and walked over to him. "It's a shame, you really are attractive." The vampire hissed baring her fangs. In one quick motion, D forced the other end of his sword into her stomach, catching her off guard. The woman fell to the floor.

D looked around the room for a passage way entrance. D would have seen the count move passed him if he had went into the room, and came back out with the girl. He had to have escaped from somewhere in the room.

D looked down on the floor, behind the side of the bed. one of the blocks of stone looked looser than the others. D got down on his knees, and pulled it out. Under the stone revealed metal winding spiral stairs, leading into darkness.

"Aren't you going to kill me?" The vampire asked form the floor. D looked back up at the woman. "…..I was not paid to." The hunter looked down the small passage, then jumped through disappearing from the woman's sight.

D walked down the spiral staircase. After a few minutes of darkness, D landed on floor that seemed to be cement and dirt. He was in the dungeon. The damp dirt smell reached his nose, mixing in with the sent of rotting corpses of other animals, and humans. As D walked along, he noticed torches already lit on the walls.

D suddenly ducked as something was sent flinging his way. D looked up. it was a dagger, and it was now caught in the stone wall to his right. D stood back up to see the count standing in front of him.

D dodged a few more daggers, sliding on the cement dirt floor. He drew his sword once more, running toward the count. The count dodged the sword, sending another dagger, hitting D in the right side. D paid no attention to the pain in his right side, as he ran at full speed, the blade pointing toward the Count, and as he did so, D flashed something that glowed metallically in the light of the torches.

Right before D could reach the Count, something happened. A loud exploding noise, leaving D unable to hear clearly told him the Count had fled. D was also unable to move. Feeling very week, D fell to the ground, a very familiar scent reaching his nose. D weekly looked up to see the Count had indeed vanished.

After a few minutes, D was able to gain strength, fumbling for his sword; he stood up, leaning on it like a cane. Although still weak, and still temporarily deaf, D could still sense another presence…..to his left. D looked, but there was nothing but wall……or was there?

D studied the wall, pressing on a few blocks. D finally pressed the one looking a little darker than the others. This stone sank into the wall, as it opened slowly.

The opened wall revealed a little storage of what looked to be supply. Barrels of gun powder, shelves of electrical equipment, and other household items of a vampire could be found. D slowly walked over to a barrel, and moved it out of the way. There behind it sat a young girl no older than 17, her knees to her chest, her head resting on them.

"Your alright now….." The youth spoke comforting words. The frightened girl raised her head to see a dark figure standing over her. The light was faint, and could only make out a silhouette.

D looked at the girl for a moment. His vampire eyes told him that this girl was in fact the daughter of Doris Lang, a young woman he had aided a little over 20 years ago. Looking at the girls long black hair, and her beautiful large eyes was more than enough proof. She was a spinning image of her mother.

"Stand up." D said to the girl. The girl shivered at his voice for the second time.

"wh…..where …..is he?" The girl finally spoke, her voice a little shyer than her mother's.

"He fled." D replied. "We must hurry." D said pulling the girl to her feet. That was when he had noticed the girls stomach. "…..we have to go." D said firmly. "Do you know another way out?" D asked the girl. "no." The girl replied.

"There is always another way out of a dungeon….." D cautiously led the girl out into the dark hall, following the path, until they came to an under ground river. "This should lead us out…..this water is taken from the mote surrounding the castle…" D said. "we are going to have to wade….."

D took the girl into his arms, as he stepped into the water. "I could wade too….." The girl said feeling uncomfortable. "no…..there is more ahead……" D said. "How do you know? Its pitch black….." The girl whispered. D was silent.

The water's height was just above his waist. Everything was quiet. The girl listened to her rescuer's breathing, not hearing an ounce of panic in his heartbeat.

D suddenly stopped. The girl held her breath as she listened for anything. Faint laughter was heard from up ahead. Expecting it to be demonic evil laughter, it was actually soothing sweet laughter. "what was that?" The girl asked. "Nymphs…..Potameides…" D responded mostly to himself in a quiet tone, able to sense these mischievous monsters. The tunnel was now growing lighter, torches in the distance were being lit.

D found a rock sticking out of the wall, big enough for someone to stand on. He walked over the jagged wall, and placed the girl down on it. "Stay here…..ill come back when its safe." D said. "What if the Count comes back?" She asked. "The Count wont come down here….." D replied. He walked off, and disappeared in the distance.

D walked along the river, going the way the water flowed. D actually recalled a time when he was helping Doris, and he was caught in almost the same problem, wading in an underground river, and encountering a beast known as the three sisters, or the Midwich Medusas. This monster(s) had three beautiful woman heads, and each one fed on the blood of their prey, as lust took control over the prey's body. They were also a type of Potameides, or river nymph.

"Hello there handsome….." Came a woman's voice. D looked up. there in the water, a sand bar had rose above the surface, giving 5 beautiful woman a place to sit, with comfortable space. They all wore thin short silky dresses , almost resembling a slip. Each young maiden had a different quality about them, making each one more beautiful than the other.

The five women giggled. "You look tiered and cold from all the water……why don't you come up here and dry off…..we don't want you to catch a cold." Another said smiling innocently. "Maybe he likes being wet….." another said. "I like getting wet." The first woman replied giggling. She slipped into the water dunking herself all the way under, swimming over to D. D held his sword at his side, getting ready to strike.

The woman rose above the water right in front of him, her silk slip more than see through. D still stood there, waiting. "my……you really are handsome……" The maiden said removing his hat. She looked deep into his dark orbs, as she caressed every part of his body. She leaned in humming……no not humming…..moaning a hymn. It was ever so soft, and yet very faint. She pulled D toward the sand bar, D following without hesitation, his eyes never leaving hers.

The other four women were getting excited. They usually did not go into the water for their prey, but there had not been a man down in their area for more than 10,000 years, so keeping him for a bit of fun was well worth it.

The woman pulled D up onto the sand bar, D dropping his sword at the edge of the water. The woman kept humming her little song to D, as she laid him down on his back.

"Alexis stop taking all the fun for yourself!" the other women cried. "You'll get your turn…..just let me have mine……" The nymph named Alexis said looking down at D. She started caressing his body once more, this time barring fangs she had not revealed before. Her whole body started to transform into a hideous looking monster, with dark gray scales, and claws.

The monster named Alexis leaned in, her fangs bared. A strange noise escaped her throat, as she felt pain from her chest. She looked down. The dagger that had pierced D's side from the count was now thrusted into the monsters heart.

D flung himself up onto his feet as he ran for his sword, the other maidens screaming in anger and aggravation. D reached the sword, and in one swift movement beheaded Alexis. By then, the rest of the nymphs were transformed into their true form. "so…..your types of sirens….." D said.

One by one, D sliced through the monsters, spraying the little island with their blood. He looked down at the dead creatures, then back up, seeing a faint light…..it was the exit.

D waded back in the water, picking up his hat that had floated to shore, and placing it back on his head. "…..how did you do that? Their singing was so beautiful…..i almost wished you would have let them live to be your slaves….." the voice spoke again. "Im still partially deaf…..it didn't have the full effect on me…..now quiet….."

D returned to find the girl exactly where he had left her. He picked her up, and waded all the way to the exit. On the way, the girl noticed the slain corpses that no doubt her rescuer had done.

They both finally reached the outside which lead into a running river, in the woods away from the castle. D placed the girl on dry land and crawled up onto the land himself, ringing his clothing out, and his hat. It was then the girl was able to see her rescuer in the light.

She was in awe. His long black hair, and beautiful facial features…..he only looked to be about 18. His nice muscular figure also told her he was definitely not a beginner at what he did…..dressed in dark clothing, very quiet, and firm…..not to mention skilled with a blade such as his…..he had to be a vampire hunter.

D placed his hat back on his head. "What is your name?" The hunter asked She hesitated. "…..Aera….." She replied. The hunter whistled, as his horse galloped up to them. D mounted his horse, and then carefully pulled Aera up. They rode off toward the town.

"I don't think I should go home….." Aera said after a half hour of silence. "Did he ever tell you why he had kept you human….." The hunter asked still looking forward. "no….." she replied.

"How long have you been carrying that child?" The hunter asked. Aera looked down feeling incredibly ashamed. The man waited for a reply. "…..about 5 months." She said.

D could not believe she was with child for 5 whole months…..she was still incredibly tiny, and you could just barely notice.

There was soon another long while with silence, Aera, feeling uncomfortable breaking the silence again. "I don't understand what happened…..you did not kill him?" She asked. "No…..he fled….." the hunter replied. "Without me?" he asked.

"He was frightened…..i held a silver cross in my hand….."

"You let him get away?"

There was another silence, D surprised with the almost offended tone of the girl.

"Seconds before I showed him, he used a time bewitching incense…..i was paralyzed….." D replied.

"…..your a dhampir." The girl replied. D was silent.

"You're D…..aren't you?"

there was no response.

"I'm right aren't I? my mother told me stories about you…..I never really much believed her but…..I guess I have to now…..your just as she said you were…..and not a day older…..I have never met a vampire hunter accept for my father…..is he the one that sent you?" She asked.

"Yes." D replied.

"Wow….." She said still in shock that she was meeting the main character of all her mothers old adventure stories she had heard when she was little. When she was little, always secretly dreamed of him rescuing her, and having them live happily ever after like in a fairytale.

Reality snapped back into Aera as she wrapped her arms around D now, fearing she would fall off the horse. "We shouldn't go to the village….." She repeated again.

"Your father can handle it." D said, his horse picking up a little more speed. Aera held on tighter. "He's getting old, and he was injured a few years ago back…..we wont be able to fool the townspeople…..a girl missing…..then reappears pregnant…..there is definitely suspicions there….." Aera replied back. "I don't even think my father would accept me as his daughter any more….." Aera added looking down.

D was silent. "……we will have a talk with him…..you have to go back anyway…..i did not finish what I was paid to do." D finally responded.

The two rode off toward the village, not knowing what to expect, or what lied ahead of them.


	3. Chapter 3

D and Aera finally arrived at the village. The sun was now setting, making everything a lot cooler. Aera shivered, holding onto D to try to keep warm more than trying not to fall off a horse. "Take my cape." D said to her turning the horse's reigns to the left.

Aera carefully undid the hunters cape, and threw it around herself. She held back on to D's waist. "thank you….." she more whispered tan said to him.

"that's my farm up ahead….." Aera said pointing to a large amount of land and a little house. "a welcoming party?" D asked aloud.

"Huh?" Aera asked looking over. About a quarter of the town was in Aera's front yard, and making a big commotion. She could also see that her front door was opened.

"what's…..going on?" Aera asked out loud.

The two rode up to fence, which circled around the whole farm. "Hold on….." D warned, as the horse leaped over the gate. The three landed with a dull, but loud thud on the grass of the front yard, causing the people to turn around.

All the people shouted in shock as they saw who sat on the back of the horse. The whole town was aware of the kidnapping of Aera Clare. Then had never expected to see her ever again. Everyone's attention was now drawn to D, the mysterious figure no one really recognized.

"Alright everyone, calm down!" the sheriff called out walking up to D's horse, where the two still sat. "Aera…..are you alright? Its been almost a year….." The sheriff said with a slight smile. "Sheriff Rushton, what's going on?" Aera asked anxiously. "why are all these people here? Where's my dad?"

"Aera, why don't you step down from that horse, and have a seat inside…..we can talk." The Sheriff said. "Will you stay here?" Aera whispered into D's ear. D nodded. Aera slipped off the horse, one hand grabbing onto the Sheriffs for support, the other clenching D's cape around her so no one would notice her stomach.

"Alright everyone, go home, theres nothing more to be done here." The sheriff shouted from the porch of the house with Aera still holding his hand. They both stepped inside, closing the door.

The towns people started to leave, but some lingered around a bit, watching the mysterious man on the horse. He just sat there quietly, not speaking a word, nor moving a muscle. "I recognize that man…..he was talking with Clare a few days ago back in the bar…..must be one of them vampire hunters….." A man whispered before leaving.

A few minutes later, and D was the only one left in the yard, still sitting on his horse. "are you only staying because she has your cape?" The mysterious voice asked. D was silent. "…..what do you think is going on?" D was silent still. "…..your such a stiff……"

D watched the front door as it opened, the Sheriff stepping outside. He walked over to D, who was still, sitting on his horse, and looked up at him. "im not quite sure what your business is here otherwise, but you should either go inside and see if the poor girl needs any help, or leave this town, before rumors start spreading….i don't want any trouble." He said looking up under D's hat.

D finally dismounted his horse, and walked to the front door, leaving the Sheriff still standing there. The Sheriff looked back at the mysterious quiet man, shook his head, and left.

The youth stepped inside looking around. There were stairs right in front of him, a room directly to his left, a hallway to the right of the stares, and another room directly to his right. D turned right walking into what looked like a family room. He saw Aera sitting on a couch, her tearstained cheeks and bloodshot eyes giving away the fact that she was crying.

Aera finally noticed D's presence, and clumsily wiped her eyes with the palms of her hand. "…..he died…..the Sheriff said he had a heart attack …..he died almost a week ago…..they already buried him." She said, another tear rolling down her cheek. "the people were here…..cleaning out the house."

D looked around just realizing that the house was very empty, but not completely. "I'm…..sorry…..would you like something to…..eat or drink?" Aera asked as more tears rolled down her cheek.

"………I think you should get some rest….." D said looking at her. "I don't think I can….." Aera replied whipping her tears again.

"you should try…..I'll stay here and figure something out….." D said referring to her situation with the vampire.

Aera headed upstairs for a shower and hopefully some sleep, while D sat on the couch, thinking very hard about what to do. "and this…..is why we do not do rescue missions!" the voice said annoyed. D slammed his left hand down on the couch with force.

He sat again, hunched over, his elbows resting on his knees, his right hand cupping his chin. "…..what to do……" D muttered, a comment like this very rarely.

D looked over to a box that was on the floor In the corner, no doubt things people had already packed away. He stood up and walked over to it, crouching down to look inside. It was a box full of framed pictures. D sat down next to the box, looking through. The first picture D pulled out was a little one, framed with silver. Emotion appeared on his face for a brief second, as he saw a picture Doris Lang…..or Doris Clare, holding a baby in her arms…..it was Aera. D placed that one back in the box, and pulled out another. It was a picture of Aera when she was perhaps three of four years old.

The curious and intrigued hunter, who was rarely distracted was now looking at every picture in the box. He pulled another out, a picture of Doris on her wedding day. To D's discontent, there was only one left in the box. He pulled the picture out. This picture caught D incredibly off guard, the expression on his face froze.

"excuse me, shouldn't you be thinking of a way to help this girl?" The voice asked. "Quiet!" D said staring even more intrigued at the picture, annoyance in his voice. The picture was of Doris when she looked to be about 17, the age she met D, and of her little brother Dan, who was 8, and holding a very familiar pendant up at the camera. A small smile stretched across D's face. He had given that to Dan…..this picture must have been taken shortly after D met them…..and this picture gave him an idea he should have thought of 2 hours ago.

It was around midnight when D started to doze off on the couch, when he heard something faint in the distance. D slowly sat up, sleep still possessing his worn out body. the sound was getting louder. D's eyes widened when he realized it was the sound of a carriage pulling up to the house

D flung himself off the couch, and ran over to the front door, looking out the window. It was in fact the count coming for Aera…..and he did not look the least bit amused. D was not expecting for the count to come for Aera right away. This completely caught D of guard.

D thought to the girl upstairs sleeping…..as long as she was sleeping, no harm could be done to her…..as long as D keeps the count occupied.

"Uh…..D, he's getting closer…..you better do something….D…he's almost here……..he just walked through the electric barrier…….he's coming…" The voice panicked. "your getting out of line again….." D said in a hushed tone.

As the Count stepped up the the porch, he looked up, seeing D standing in the window, staring at him with his dark eyes. The Count froze.

"uh…..D?" Came the voice. D was silent. He kept staring, getting ready to draw his sword. Then, the count did something shocking and unthinkable.

The count looked back into D's eyes. With a grin and a sarcastic bow, the count turned around, walked back to his carriage, driving away almost immediately.

"D…..what just happened?" The voice asked. D ran outside to watch as the Count's carriage disappeared into the distance. "…..not good……."

The direction the Count was going was strait for the inner village. D was assuming he would feed and get more slaves before coming back to do the real work. He was simply giving a heads up to D….The Count wanted to fight D when he was well prepared, and ready, giving it his all.

D called his horse, about to go into the village to prevent the Count from biting other villagers, When he heard a rattling in the bushes to his far right. Four pairs of reddish yellow glowing eyes appeared, with multiple growling noises.

Waiting for an attack by the beasts, D drew his sword. Out ran four werewolves at full speed, dashing toward the hunter. D dodged out of the way, getting sliced on his left arm from a sharp claw, and at the same time, cutting one of the werewolves' left arm off.

The werewolf yelped in pain, but attacked with the others once more, but with a little more force. Two were able to jump on D's back, while another ripped the sword out form his hand. The last one pounced on his chest, knocking him backwards, landing on his back in the moist dirt.

The four wolves circled D, growling, showing their fangs. Just as they were about to move in for the kill, someone whistled, causing the werewolves to twitch their ears, and look back. They left D, and ran to the owner of the whistle.

D sat up, looking fro the one who made the noise. He looked far over to the fence, to see a familiar looking woman with blonde hair, and a red dress standing just behind it. She looked at D, and simply smiled. She then walked over to the fence gate, and walked through.

"You should really fix your electric barrier…..i presume my husband broke it for me when he came here." She said walking over to her wolves. She petted them, and examined the one who's arm was cut off. "you hurt my werewolves….." she said with a frown.

"why have you come?" D asked looking at her. "I was only sent here to keep you occupied…..once more…..My husband said you would try to stop him as he went into the village for blood…..he said if I kept you here, it would make things a lot easier…..he has not come back for the girl…..yet."

D ran to his sword snatching in in enough time to shock the vampire standing in front of him. "You dare aim that sword at me? I thought you were not paid to kill me…..very well, if you threaten me, you must die." She said. with another whistle, all four of her werewolves ran at D, growling louder than ever.

The hunter was just getting ready to strike his blade into the closest one, when quite a few loud bangs sounded. After that, a few more. D looked to realize that all of the werewolves were now on the ground twitching in pain, as blood poured from their heads.

D looked to the porch to see Aera standing there, the gun still aiming at the last werewolf she shot.

"You bitch! How dare you kill my beautiful monsters!" The vampire called out to Aera, running at her with her fangs bared. D held his blade out, the vampire running right into it.

With a shocking cry, the counts wife sank to her knees, holding an incredibly large wound from her stomach. D ran up to Aera on the porch, turning around to look back at the Count's wife. "Soon she will have no where else to go, but back to my husband…..and when she does, ill kill her." The vampire said. she whistled again, as a horse came up beside her. She hoisted herself onto the horse, and rid back into the woods.

"are you ok?" D asked looking down at Aera. "I'm fine are you ok…..your arm is bleeding pretty badly……" Aera replied looking down at his arm. "I'm fine." D replied.

"What are we going to do now D?" Aera asked. "The count had not come for you…..but passed your house on the way to the village…..he knows we may leave…..for some reason he wants us to leave…..D said thinking. "but…..i heard Sarah say he was going to come back to fight you….." Aera stated confused.

"She was lying…..only saying thatto make the chances of us leaving in greater……" D responded taking in that the woman's name was Sarah. "We will stay for now…..if the count returns tomorrow night, or the next, I'll be ready for him." D said looking toward the village. "You should go back to bed….." D added looking at her. With a nod, Aera walked back inside her house, up the stairs and into her room, where she lay on her bed, not being able to sleep, a million thoughts running through her head.

"It bothers you doesn't it? Yes of course it does. Your so predictable like that…..you are bothered because she is going to give birth to a dhampir like yourself. Heh heh, so predictable." Came the voice. D looked down at his left hand. There in his palm, was a face, belonging to this voice that had given him company fr s long as he could remember. "if you become unruly one more time, I will cut you off." D said seriously. "Well excuse me for speaking the truth!" the face spoke sarcastically. D's left hand formed a fist, muffling the rest of the faces comments.


	4. Chapter 4

Aera awoke the next morning to a cloudy windy day. She got dressed into a long black skirt, with a slightly loose white tank top. She slid on her work boots, and walked down the stares. To her surprise and amusement, she found D laying on the couch, his hat covering his face, his sword and cape at his side.

Aera tiptoed passed D, and opened a closet door in the next room, grabbing a long red coat, that used to be her father's, and put it on. She then walked to the back door and stepped outside. It was in fact a little bit cooler. The long grass and the trees from the woods all the way in the back were swaying because of the strong wind. Aera stepped off the back porch into the grass, as she made her way to a little garden near her wooden fence. He long black hair blew wildly in the wind.

After a few minutes a picking flowers, Aera walked to the stables, relieved that the villagers had not touched her father's horse. It was a beautiful black horse, almost like D's; horses did not come in many others colors now a days.

Aera settled the horse, and then mounted it, ridding it around to the from of the house, and leaping over her front gate, to the other side of the village.

About 15 minutes later, Aera arrived at the grave yard, where the sheriff told her where her father was buried. Aera found her fathers grave, and dismounted. Aera placed the flowers on the grave, and sat there, the wind still blowing wildly.

Tears started to stream down her face. Out of all the things her father has been through, all the obstacles and dangers, Aera thought he could survive and live through anything. Deep down she knew it was not true, but she never really though one day he would not be there, and now that he isn't, Aera felt she was dying too.

After a few minutes, Aera wiped away her tears, blew a kiss to her fathers grave, stood up and turned toward her horse. Aera was startled when she saw D sitting on his horse, next to hers. "How long have you been there?" Aera asked partly embarrassed. "I followed you." D replied. "Why?" Aera asked. "To make sure the villagers did not give you any problems….." D answered. "Why would they do that?" Aera asked. "I think we should leave now….." D stated, as villagers walked in and crowded around D and Aera, who was now on her horse.

Aera looked down at all the people, most of them looking angry, some crying, others confused. In all the familiar faces, Aera noticed the sheriff and the mayor. "Whats wrong McCarthy?" Aera asked the mayor looking alarmed. "You killed half of our families that's what!" screamed an angry man from the crowd, everyone agreeing with him. "I DID WHAT?" Aera asked not being able to believe these people would say such things.

"Aera, about 30 people were attacked by a vampire last night. They were drained of almost all their blood, and transformed to undead slaves, leaving their families and disappearing…..now with your father being seen talking to a shady figure, then you showing up after almost a half a year with that shady figure……it leads us to conclusions….." The mayor said.

"you think I did that? Have you ever tried blaming the vampire?" Aera asked. "Besides…..im out here in broad daylight!" Aera yelled. "She does have a point there McCarthy….." The sheriff said with a satisfying smile on his face. "It could have been the vampire in the old castle in the woods….." The sheriff said trying to steer the crowd away from blaming the nice girl who always babysat his children. "Nonsense…..even though there is still fear of that place and its property everyone knows it has been abandon for centuries…..that's why when her father exclaimed she had been kidnapped he became the laughing stock of the whole village…..the senile old vampire hunter…..caught up in his own adventures in my opinion!" Tears of anger and sadness ran down Aera's cheeks.

The mayor's eyes then shifted to the shady figure next to Aera. He paused for a bit, staring at the man. "you…..what's your name?" He asked D looking suspiciously at him. D stayed silent. "I said what's your name?" The mayor yelled, pulling his pistol out of the holster and shooting it into the air. " D!" Aera yelled in fear that the mayor would shoot him. At the sound of the gunfire, the horse Aera sat on reared up on its hind legs knocking Aera off, and running away.

Aera sat there in a little bit of pain, and shock. A few seconds later, Aera found D holding his hand out to help her up. he had dismounted his horse, which had not been spooked by the loud gunfire.

"You're the vampire hunter D." The mayor said so everyone could here. "The dhampir!" another person shouted. everyone was now shouting. The mayor fired another bullet into the air. Everyone fell silent. "So it was you then. Vampires and dhampirs alike cannot be trusted!" the mayor yelled.

"D didn't do it! He was with me the whole night!" Aera yelled in anger. "Im sure he was! And all the other nights you have been missing! Look at her stomach! She's pregnant!" another yelled pointing at Aera's stomach.

Aera looked down, the red coat was open, and although the tank top she had on was loose, it did not cover up the fact that she was with child. Aera closed her coat, with embarrassment, not as much toward the people, as to D. They had assumed he was the father of her child.

The crowd was wild now. they were al ready to attack the two standing in front of them when another gunfire went off, this time the sheriffs. Everyone fell silent again. The sheriff stepped forward. "The town has a law against creatures like you dhampir." The sheriff said looking at him. "Aera…..is the child carrying a dhampir?" The sheriff asked. Aera looked up at D, who looked back at her. She noticed his right hand raised a little bit, getting ready to pull for his sword if necessary. He nodded to her. "…..yes….." She said, more tears running down her face.

The crowd surprisingly stayed silent. They were all curious as to see what was going to happen next. "She must be banished! It's the law sheriff!" The mayor said. "I'm sorry Aera…..by law, you must leave our village…..and by law, you hunter D, are under arrest." The sheriff said. "What? What did he do?" Aera cried. " He turned our families into zombies!" screamed a woman in the crowd. Everyone agreed with loud cheers. "Are you going to come quietly?" asked the sheriff, yelling over all the shouts of "stick a stake through his heart!" and "Kill them both!"

"Take him and his lover!" another one screamed. "HES NOT MY……" Aera was cut off, as D mounted his horse, and swooped her off her feet, placing her in front of him on the already racing horse. "stay down…." D told her, as the men from a distance still shot at them.

They quickly road back to Aera's house. "get what you need, hurry." S commanded. Aera jumped off the horse, as did D. Aera ran into the house, grabbing all of her fathers weapons which were stored in a loose floorboard in the kitchen. She ran up to his room, and found one of his weapon belts, strapping it on herself. She ran back down the stares taking all of the weapons and attaching them to the belt. She then ran to her family room where she took a picture of her whole family.

D stood waiting at the door. "lets go." D replied. They both got back onto his horse, and rode to the woods. "I'm so sorry D….." Aera said as they went. She was truly embarrassed, and D could tell with out a doubt. "You have nothing to be sorry for." D replied. "Its not your fault for any of this." D added. There was a pause. "Didn't any of those things the people said hurt or offend you?" She asked. There was another pause. "…..no….."

It was about 6:00 when D stopped. They had been traveling in the woods for about 4 hours now. D dismounted, and helped Aera off the horse. He let the horse drink out of the little brook that ran through. "Where are we going?" Aera asked D, sitting at the stump of a tree. "mothers brother….. does he live around here?" D asked. "he lives in Seener Village…..but that's an hour that way…..to get to the road I mean…..from there it's a week's ride, and that's without stopping for rest." Aera said. "and the mayor, the sheriff and anyone they could gather is probably on their way there right now….." Aera said. "I know a faster way." D exclaimed. "You do?" asked Aera. "it will take 2 days." He said. "D…..why are you still helping me?" Aera asked. "Your father paid me to slay the vampire, and assure your safety….." D answered. "D…..when someone pays a vampire hunter, they pay half then, and the other half when they have completed their task…..and you know I don't have the rest of the money…..my father had it all stored away in a bank……so why are you still helping me?" Aera asked.

"Your father paid the whole amount." D said unsheathing his sword and inspecting it. "well why on earth would he do that?" Aera asked thinking her father in fact had gone crazy. D turned and looked at her. Aera's eyes darted down to the ground, where she started to blush. "Perhaps your father knew he was going to die……and that's why he also sought out another hunter."

"I guess…..that makes sense…..maybe……my head hurts……" Aera said rubbing it. "Then don't think…..come on……we still have a long journey."

The two rode on. It was about midnight when Aera started to fall asleep, leaning against D's back, her arms still wrapped around his waist. The horse was at a steady pace walking now, so she was able to keep her balance.

So we get to that kids house…..and then the villagers find us…..then what? Don't forget buddy, you need to go back and kill that vampire!" D's left hand said. be quiet…..you'll wake the girl." D said. "aaw how cute…..she's sleeping on you…..you better be careful…..you know how attached human's get……especial the female one's." the voice exclaimed. "the only thing attached to me right now is a parasite that does not know how to keep quiet." D said calmly. "oh that hurt, that really hurt. I have been a good parasite, always helping you…..i saved your life! And im only known to you as an attachment…..im hurt

Just then a high pitch squeak came from the back of the horse, as Aera fell off, or was startled and attempted to jump back falling off the end. "now look what you've done." D said in a monotone voice to the left hand. D stopped the horse and climbed off, walking over to Aera.

"W…..what is that thing?" Aera asked looking at D's left hand. D clenched his left fist, quiet mumbles could be heard. "…..its a parasite." D simply said. "My mother never told me about this." Aera said. "That's because your mother never knew….." D said.

Aera crawled up to D, and looked at his left fist. D slowly unclenched his fist, revealing the face. "So keep it a secret!" the face said to her, causing Aera to jump back a little. "You go that?" The face stated more than asked. Aera shook her head quickly and nervously. "you can go away now." D said to his hand. "Sheesh I know when I'm not wanted…..you ask me he got up on the wrong side of your couch this morning!" Aera giggled. It amused her how that parasite was able to talk to D in a jokingly sarcastic tone like that. The face disappeared, leaving D's hand completely normal looking.

D helped Aera up and back onto the horse. She slowly fell asleep once more as D rode on.


End file.
